Just a Kiss
by LDT5413
Summary: One kiss under the moonlight will change the course of two lives forever. It will lead them to the happy ending they've been looking for.


**AN: Hello all my readers in Make It or Break It land. I just found this song from Lady Antebellum today and fell in love with it. When I hear the song and lyrics the first couple that came to my mind was Payson and Sasha because they are my favorite couple on the show, but the more I listened to the words the song began to take on a whole new meaning and a different couple came to mind. This song represents Kaylie and Austin in my eyes because the build up and tension between them is agonizingly slow, but beautiful. So this is a short song fic about my second fave couple. The song is call Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. I do NOT own the show unfortunately nor do I own Austin. So read and then hop on over and review. It will only take like two seconds to press that little button and leave a comment telling me your thoughts :) **

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

She relaxed into his embrace as he twirled her around in the air. As he placed her back on solid ground she looked up and saw his bright brown eyes gleaming down at her. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his side. She inhaled his musk cologne and found comfort in his scent as all the reporters came barreling towards them with flashing lights and fancy microphones. When they asked him if there was anything between them, he pulled her even closer and smirked before glancing down at her with a soft smile just reserved for her. He looked back up and gave the journalist and reports a smirk before swooping down to capture her lips with his. She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were quickly interrupted by Lauren as she cleared her throat and yanked her out of his grasp. He watched with a wide smile on his face as she celebrated one of the most amazing come backs in her career. 

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

As the post World's party wrapped up Austin found himself in the flower garden away from the hotel ball room and the chaos. He breathed in deep and smiled as he remembered the defining moment in his relationship with Kaylie only hours before. Thinking of how close him and Kaylie have become in the short months in training at The Rock brought a warm feeling to his chest. In the short time that he's known Kaylie Cruz his world had changed drastically. He wasn't the party playboy anymore that the tabloids made him out to be. Because of Kaylie he wanted to be a better gymnast, a better person, and a better man. Kaylie made him look at things in a more mature way. She made him want to take things slow and actually take the time to get to know a person, she made him want to love her. He placed his hands on the marble banister as he took in the beautiful city of Rio down below. Even as he took in the breathtaking scene down below his mind thought of images of someone more beautiful and breathtaking than any famous city.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Austin was interrupted from his thoughts when the sound of feet shuffling softly towards him broke the peaceful silence. Thinking it was another reporter or journalist he rolled his eyes before turning around to face the intruder. The snide comment died on his lips as he came face to face with dark green eyes and long brunette hair. Kaylie smiled at him before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She walked up to him hesitantly and placed her hand on top of one of his own. He curled his fingers around Kaylie's locking them together like lock and key. He glanced down and smiled at her.

His voice was soft in the warm breeze. "You look beautiful Kaylie."

Kaylie stared up in his eyes and smiled softly. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Sensing Kaylie's hesitation he brought his other hand up to her chin and tilted her face up so he was staring in her bright green eyes. "Kaylie, what is it?"

Kaylie bit her lip before squeezing Austin's hand. "It's just that...I don't want to rush this Austin. I want to take our time. After everything with Carter, I don't want to get hurt again."

Austin growled at the mention of Carter and the inflicted pain upon Kaylie because of his stupidity. He traced her jaw with his fingertips and smiled at her reassuringly. "Then we'll take our time Kaylie. I don't want to hurt you. Lord knows that's the last thing I ever want to do. So we'll take our time, like we've been doing. There's no rush on anything because we have our whole lives ahead of us."

The smile that Kaylie sent his way made everything he said worth it. She cupped his smooth cheek and traced his strong jawbone with small fingers. "It means so much to hear you say that Austin."

She raised up on her toes and pressed her soft lips to his. The instant their lips touched a spark of fire ignited between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself anchored to the ground. She felt his strong hands come to rest in the middle of her back, pulling her close. The kiss shared wasn't an example like their first nor was it a rash decision like their second. This kiss sparked a fire in both of them that neither one of them knew existed until now in this moment under the blanket of darkness dotted by the stars and the moonlight.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

When Austin walked through the door he was met with his golden retriever, Ripper yapping excitedly and wagging his tail. Austin smirked as he gave his dog a swift pat on the head. "Hey buddy. Where's your mommy at?"

As if the dog could understand him he trotted off through the kitchen and pawed at the glass door leading out to the patio. Austin smirked as he slid the glass open bringing in the warm sunshine that only Boulder, Colorado could offer. He stepped outside in the warmth and was greeted with the most beautiful vision he could ever conjure up. Kaylie was sleeping on the small loveseat in the shade provided by the large oak tree in the back yard. He walked over to her slowly and stooped down so he was level with her. He gently swiped her long dark hair out of her eyes before trailing his hand down her face, her arm, and finally on her hand. He gently grasped her hand, ignoring the diamond of her engagement ring as it cut into his palm. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead before scooping her up in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open just as he placed her on the bed.

He smiled down at her as she yawned. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty."

She rolled her eyes as she swatted his arm playfully. "What time is it anyway?"

Austin glanced at the bedside clock and smirked. "Well it's around three-thirty. Why? Have somewhere else you need to be?"

Kaylie smiled as she sleepily traced his jaw. "No reason and no, I have nowhere else I need to be. I'm perfect right here."

Austin grinned down at her before kissing her softly on the lips. "Yea nothing's every felt more right...more perfect than when I'm with you."

Kaylie smiled as he slid in the bed beside her. "I love you Austin."

Austin's heart swelled with love as he pulled her flush against him. He rested his chin on top of her head before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Even with just a simple caress after four years he still felt sparks fly between them. He smiled as he leaned in close to her ear. His breath caressed her ear softly as he whispered his final words of consciousness. "Love you to Kay."

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Austin always loved the cloak of night. He always thought that the stars were angels looking down on him, protecting him. The night became his favorite time of day when Kaylie and him shared their first mutual kiss cloaked by the darkness. Thinking back on that night still brought a smile to his face, even after six years. He sighed happily as he plopped down on the porch swing. He felt something warm and fuzzy rub against his bare feet. He glanced down to see Ripper laying next to his feet underneath the swing. He jumped when Ripper started barking and wagging his tail. He glanced up to see Kaylie standing at the glass doors of the kitchen. He smiled and wiggled his fingers at her in greeting. He smirked when she rolled her eyes and huffed at him. He shook his head and pointed to the spot next to him on the swing and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know how to help her open the door. He laughed when she started tapping her foot impatiently against the cool tile of the kitchen floor. He rushed up to the glass door and opened it so Kaylie could step through without dropping the burden in her arms. Just as Kaylie sat down Austin was next to her holding out his arms for the burden she carried. Kaylie smiled as she placed the bundle in his strong protective arms.

Her voice was tired, but still beautiful to Austin's ears. "I think you've found a new woman in your life Tucker. Should I be jealous?"

Austin glanced at Kaylie and smirked before glancing down at the pink bundle of baby in his arms. He smiled when he saw Aubrey open her bright green eyes. She looked so much like Kaylie that it took his breath away every time he looked at her. He never thought he'd marry a woman as strong as Kaylie. Hell, he never thought he'd marry anyone at all, but looking at his newborn daughter he's glad he did. He stroked Aubrey's black hair before glancing back up at his wife. "She's my favorite girl, but you...you're my favorite woman."

Kaylie rested her head on Austin's shoulder as she glanced up at the dark sky. One kiss at a gymnastics competition changed the course of her entire life and she's happy that it did. If it wasn't for that one fire igniting kiss she wouldn't be the wife and mother she is today. She smiles as she feels Austin's familiar lips press against her forehead. She sighs when the familiar fire and love is ignited by just a simple press of skin against skin. The last thing she sees before her sleep deprived eyes close is her husband cradling their newborn daughter against his chest staring up at the beautiful night sky. With that image burned into her mind for eternity, she falls asleep next to the only true family she's ever known.

**AN: Don't forget to review! Also if you're into the Payson/Sasha Pairing check out my other stories: Love and Sacrifice, Sasha Belov: The Heart of a Champion, and Mission Impossible. **


End file.
